


Do We Have To Say Goodbye?

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-19
Updated: 2008-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s over. I’ve had enough"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do We Have To Say Goodbye?

“It’s over. I’ve had enough,” Danielle declared solemnly.

Jack’s eyes widened with surprise and regret. “What have you had enough of Danni?” he probed.

Danielle made eye contact with him for the first time that night. “This relationship, it’s not working out. Nothing’s the way I pictured it, pictured us.”

Jack gently stroked her face, softly kissing her on the lips for a beat before pulling away. “How did you picture us?”

Danielle released a barely audible groan. “We never go out anywhere as a couple and when we do anything together all we do is talk about work. I just want to forget about work.”

“So what do you want to talk about?”

Danielle released a disappointed scoff. “I don’t know Jack.”

As Danielle got up, Jack gently gripped her wrist. “Danni, stay.”

Danielle shook her head at his request. “I can’t Jack, I’m sorry,” she said as she walked out of his house, looking back one last time before getting in her car and driving away.


End file.
